Chapter 37
Chapter 37 is the thirty-seventh chapter of the Dead Mount Death Play manga. Synopsis Where Misaki Sakimiya has taken Eightport Kochou's sudden visit in enthusiastic stride and Sayo Shinoyama taken it in watchful stride, the Corpse God, the real Polka Shinoyama, and Takumi Kuruya are nervous for their own reasons: Corpse God and the real Polka are simply nervous at the thought of being on the news, while Takumi—the only one aware that Eightport is a junior reporter for the Weekly Dry—has realized it is up to him to be especially on guard. Although Eightport admits to being curious about the 'hands' and Phantom Solitaire sightings, she insists she dropped by just to cover Shinjuku's "promising new fortuneteller." This claim reassures Corpse God but not Takumi, who puts a protective, silencing hand on Corpse God's head before countering that they cannot trust a reporter who photographs without asking consent; Eightport smoothly replies that she will simply cover a different story about a drone rumored to be flying around the area—it would be terrible, after all, if that drone were taking photographs without consent. Takumi realizes at once that Eightport researched him before stopping by, and from there guesses Eightport's intention from the start was to "expose a sham fortuneteller who works with an informant." This does not trouble him so much as the possibility of Eightport also looking into Clarissa Kuraki—the building's leaser—which would land him in deep trouble with Clarissa's people, and he abruptly falls silent so as to mull over 'peaceful' resolutions to the present situation. Looking him over, Eightport privately muses that what she knows about Takumi's past would make for a good story—but nonetheless, he is not her target for now. In a flashback two days ago to the Weekly Dry editorial department, Eightport requests her chief editor allow her a full page in the tabloid's occult corner to cover the Corpse God fortuneteller. The chief editor points out that Eightport already has a current assignment—Solitaire—but she insists the two are related: she has observed two detectives involved in the Solitaire case also investigate the Shinoyama estate fire; she has witnessed the same detectives visit the Corpse God fortuneteller; and a few of her sources have claimed the Corpse God may be a member of the Shinoyama family. Moreover, she has reason to suspect the police may have been involved in Solitaire's attempted assassination. In the present, the Corpse God agrees to cooperate with Eightport provided she limit her story strictly to the fortunetelling business. Eightport wastes no time in suggesting she bring Corpse God a few fortune-seeking clients starting tomorrow, breezily assuring all present that she will cause no trouble, and proceeds to inwardly celebrate while the Corpse God dons his fortuneteller garb; everything is connected, just as she thought—save for the words, "This world is a buggy program. Are you a termite? Or are you a bird eating the bug?" scorched into the wall behind her. The words remind her of the 'signature' Fire-Breathing Bug leaves at their arson scenes, a thought which frightens her, but she nevertheless musters the wherewithal to ask if the wall is "some kind of pro-Fire-Breathing-Bug tribute." Sayo muffles Misaki before she can answer with the truth, while Takumi lies that the words are leftover 'graffiti' they were unable to scrub off after moving in. Eightport does not find this convincing given how fresh the writing looks, and the possibility of Corpse God and by extension the Shinoyamas having some sort of connection to Fire-Breathing Bug thus takes root in her mind as well. Meanwhile in Takeru Shinoyama's office, Lemmings confirms to Takeru that he does not believe the 'things' (i.e. the spectral hands) work Solitaire's work. Takeru tells Lemmings to take some time given that Solitaire and Gaku's guards now have their eye on him (Lemmings)—and given that Lemmings will be busy next week with his main job. Lemmings pauses, bows, and moves past Yochigi to leave the office. Once Lemmings is gone, Takeru orders Taipei—the taller of the two killers—to contact the Lei Family's main forces and then pursue Solitaire, advising him to loiter around "Polka's" current residence for a start. He clarifies he would prefer Solitaire be captured alive so that he can see what Solitaire knows about "Polka" and thank him for causing the drop in Shinoyama Security stocks prices; then, he instructs Bao—the shorter killer—to "provide intel" to Taipei as support. To them both, he issues a warning to remain on guard around the police, a "real pit of vipers" who are likely following their movements. In his office at the Metropolitan Police Department, with documents on Takeru on his desk, Jirotarou Takasu mutters to himself: "There's no telling what they're up to. I thought I smelled a nosy rat...... So it's the Shinoyamas.....is it. Depending on what happens, I may have to ask him to withdraw." After leaving the fortunetelling shop, Eightport informs her chief editor-via-cellphone call that she can begin interviews tomorrow and that she may have stumbled upon an "even more interesting connection" than she had previously thought. Though her chief still has his concerns, she still has her gumption; slowing, she remarks that her intuition is sure something 'interesting' is "bound to happen" in "this building." On the floor of a certain building lies the headless corpse of a bartender, a bloody splatter where the head ought to be. Momoya stands over the corpse with bloody blade in one hand and the bartender's Youtoukorou business card in the other, lamenting that he would have committed murder after ordering a cocktail had he only known the deceased was a bartender beforehand. Trivia * Although the deceased's identity cannot be discerned at a glance without the head, the body a at a glance is not Clarissa's body, and thus Clarissa may be excluded from consideration. Of the Youtoukorou staff seen so far, two possibilities remain: ** The stronger possibility is the short-haired brunet male bartender seen working the bar on more than one occasion (first in Chapter 5, later during Lemmings' destructive visit); ** The weaker possibility is the blond male employee seen alongside him in Volume 2's bonus comic between Chapter 10 and Chapter 11. The blond's attire resembles the bartender uniform, but this alone does not guarantee he is a bartender. Category:Manga Chapters